The Silver Millenium
by Moonprincess998
Summary: This is my story of how the moon kingdom was destroyed based on the anime because i do not know the manga. PLEASE READ this is my first fanfic.


Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon

A/n This story was a school assignment and I thought why not so I uploaded it.

The Silver Millennium

1,000 years ago there was a civilization on the moon called the Moon Kingdom ruled by Queen Serenity. The Moon Kingdom was located by the Sea of Serenity on the Moon. It was a wondrous time for all the planets known as the Silver Millennium. This was done thanks to the four guardians of the moon(the sailor scouts) and a magic crystal called the Imperium Silver Crystal. Everything was happy. But on the night the people on the moon were celebrating the marriage between Queen Serenity's daughter Princess Serena and the Earth Prince, Prince Darien something bad happened that ruined that Kingdom forever.

On the night of the pre-wedding ball Sailor Mars one of the moon guardians felt an evil force and told Queen Serenity about it. The Queen didn't mind much because she thought the silver crystal would protect them. Meanwhile, Princess Serena was an her balcony waiting for Prince Darien to warn him as she could also feel the negative force. Suddenly she heard a voice:

Prince Darien: "Serena"

Princess Serena: "Darien oh finally you are here."

Prince Darien: "I have some bad news princess"

Princess Serena: "You cannot come to the ball."

Prince Darien: "If it were only that Serena. Terrible things are happening on Earth, an evil power has taken over."

The Moon princess was shocked, she and their priestess Sailor Mars were right about the Negative feeling.

Princess Serena: "Then you must go."

Prince Darien: "But by the time I get back home it might already be too late. This Queen Beryl appeared out of nowhere. No one knows where she came from and her warriors are amazingly strong maybe even unbeatable."

What the prince didn't know was that Queen Beryl was just his palace courtier that transformed when an evil power struck her. Suddenly the palace guards cam around and thought he could be a spy.

Palace guard: "Stop him he could be a spy."

The prince looked and knew it was time to go.

Prince Darien: "Listen I better go."

Princess Serena: "Darien oh they must suspect everyone from Earth."

The princess was in distress because of the evil power that hit the Earth. So she went to see Sailor Mars to see if she knows about the evil power that hit the Earth.

Princess: " Sailor Mars Prince Darien has told me that an evil has hit the Earth. Will it hit the Moon."

Sailor Mars: "I'm not sure I already told your mother about this but, she says we will be safe with the silver crystal. I'll warn the other guardians about it though. Now Princess your mother requests your presence in the ballroom to greet the guests."

Princess: "Very well then thank you Sailor Mars."

Mars: Your welcome Your highness.

Princess Serena left the sanctuary to go down to the ballroom to greet the guests. As she was going down the stairs someone grabbed her hand.

Stranger: "Princess May I have this dance. Could be our last one."

It was Prince Darien in a black tuxedo, mask, and cape holding the princess's hand at the bottom of the stairs.

Serena: "I'm so happy you came back"

Darien: "I couldn't leave without having one last dance with you."

While they were dancing Darien told Serena how Queen Beryl wanted to take over the whole universe with the power of the Negaforce and to that she must first conquer moon. He said he would stay and help protect her kingdom. Then they went out into the balcony and the princess told him she couldn't believe this was happening. Darien warned her that Queen Beryl was relentless and that she would do anything to get exactly what she wants he also told her this:

Darien: "But you must know I might not come back. I just hope you know how much you mean to me."

Serena: "I do."

Darien: "Your in my heart."

Serena: "And you will always be in mine."

Then they got close and shared their last passionate kiss.

Later, around midnight it happened, Queen Beryl and her warriors came and started attacking the moon. Queen Serenity's cat advisors Luna and Artemis warned everyone of the attack. Luna and Artemis : "We're under attack, under attack." Everyone in the ballroom raced out and hid in the Sanctuary part of the palace. Now, the princess was out on her balcony so she did not know to go to the sanctuary. So when she started to see the burning buildings and collapsing pillars she started to leave. But then Queen Beryl came to where she was and started to attack her with her claws.

Queen Beryl: "Well if it isn't little Miss Moon Princess all dressed up and nowhere to go except oblivion."

Since her guardians were out defending her against Beryl's warriors there was no one to defend her against Beryl until a rose struck just before she touched Serena. It was Prince Darien protecting his true love. Queen Beryl tried to get him join her by saying they will rule the Negaverse together. But he rejected her telling her:

Prince Darien: "Thanks, but no thanks, Beryl. Why would I want to join forces with a snake like you, all twisted and ugly and full of bitterness?"

Queen Beryl got mad and created a tornado to blow the couple away. Darien pushed Serena away and got caught in the blast. He told Serena to stay away but, she jumped up in the tornado to be with him. To separate them Queen Beryl fired lightening at them killing them both. Down below at the palace entrance Queen Serenity saw that her daughter just died. Heartbroken, she said "NO! Serena! No, it can't be! Don't worry, darling. I won't let it end this way." She grabbed a crystal from her brooch and put it on a crescent shaped wand. "I won't let them take away your future." Luna warned the Queen that if she used the Moon Crystal she would die. The Queen said this was the only way to save everybody and get rid of the Negaforce. She lifted the wand and said "COSMIC MOON POWER!" Everybody started to dissolve Queen Beryl the negaforce and her warriors. They dissolved and disappeared.

Later the Queen was on her deathbed when she told Luna and Artemis that with the power of the crystal she would send everyone to the future on Earth to be reborn but was sad because when they are reborn they won't remember the Moon Kingdom and she will never see her sweet daughter again or the cat's either. But this was the only way for any of them to live on. The Queen told the cats that if evil threatens them again they will know what to do. Then she says goodbye to them releases the crystal and says goodbye to her daughter.

"Goodbye, Serena. You are in my heart always."

The crystal glows and the princess, prince and everybody else get frozen in moonbeam crystals and sent to the future on Earth. With the last of her strength gone Queen Serenity collapses and dies. As she does she drops the crescent wand and Luna and Artemis are frozen in capsules and sent to the future. Their mission is to find the princess and her guardians so the princess can at last be safe.

Epilogue

Tokyo Japan 1 thousand years later

Luna is wandering the streets when she sees a girl with blond pigtails running to get to school on time. She stops and stares because she thinks the girl looks familiar. Those blond pigtails and her face reminded her of someone she couldn't remember who but she felt it was some she knew long ago.


End file.
